


Dores da Guerra

by nely_midgar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nely_midgar/pseuds/nely_midgar
Summary: Harry sente que perdeu a pessoa que mais o entendia durante a batalha de Hogwarts.Pensar que ele foi o único que parou no tempo, faz com que ele se afaste do mundo real.Olhar para o vazio de seu apartamento, o faz se sentir esmagado com todos os sentimentos conflituosos que habitam em seu coração.* História não revisada.
Relationships: Harry Potter / Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Já se passaram algumas semanas desde aquele fatídico dia. Antes de lutar contra Voldemort, Harry fez Draco prometer que ficaria num local seguro. Ele não queria perder o garoto pelo qual trouxe felicidade para sua vida e um motivo pelo qual lutar com o pensamento de vencer. Harry não amava Draco. Mas o loiro o fez se sentir vivo, alegre, entusiasmado. Com o garoto Malfoy ele teve mais liberdade para se explorar e percebeu que não havia limite para as coisas. A paixão que Harry sentia, era a paixão pela vida que o mais velho o mostrou. Em troca, Harry mostrava tudo aquilo que sabia e o ensinava aquilo que Draco nunca fora capaz de viver.

Draco sabia da promessa que fez a Harry, mas ouvir a notícia se espalhando pelo castelo de que o menino havia morrido, o fez enlouquecer. Ele fez Harry acreditar que podia vencer essa guerra para trazer um mundo melhor para todos aqueles bruxos e bruxas que viveram temendo a vida inteira. O loiro se sentia inútil, logo ele saiu de seu esconderijo e com sangue nos olhos, foi à luta. Dane-se os comensais, dane-se o Lorde das Trevas. Ele Lutaria por Harry. Draco não era apaixonado por Harry, mas digamos que ambos desenvolveram uma amizade colorida e era o que ambos precisavam naquele momento. Eles se sentiam confortáveis um com o outro, eles até sorriam enquanto lembravam de algo bom que já aconteceu em suas vidas. 

Lucius e Narcisa se converteram para o lado da luz e eram espiões para Dumbledore. Eles sabiam que Dumbledore poderia ser bem manipulador quando quisesse, mas entre os dois líderes, a escolha mais ou menos sensata era o velho diretor de Hogwarts. 

Assim que Harry derrotou Voldemort, ele saiu a procura de Draco Malfoy. Quando ele não o achou depois de tanto o procurar, ele começou a se preocupar. Já quase desistindo, ele viu o corpo junto ao da sua mãe, assim como tantos outros que morreram na batalha. Aquilo fez seu estômago dar voltas. Ele tentou segurar suas lágrimas, mas a cada segundo se tornava mais difícil, parecia que eram feitas de ácido. Nenhum de seus amigos entendeu. Ambos pensaram que era pela morte de Remus, mas quando viram que quando ele chegou perto do corpo, a dor não era tão visível, todos ficaram curiosos para descobrir o motivo de tanta angústia. 

Os dias se passaram e a dor não diminuiu. Ele tinha amigos em seu tempo de Hogwarts, mas nenhum o entendeu como Draco Malfoy o entendia. Antes ele levava o apelido de "testa rachada" como uma ofensa. Mas nos últimos meses que antecederam à batalha, ele percebeu que tinha um pequeno toque de carinho. Lógico que ele sabia que Draco nunca admitiria, mas ele sabia que o outro se sentia da mesma forma. Quando chegaram os velórios, ele sentiu seu coração se apertar mais ainda em seu peito. Aquela dor era surreal. 

Depois de tudo aquilo, ele viu seus amigos seguindo suas vidas. Apenas ele ficou parado no tempo. Ele não quis voltar para Grimmauld. Tampouco ele voltaria para A'Toca. Harry decidiu apenas alugar um minúsculo apartamento distante de toda a movimentação da cidade de Londres trouxa e ficou lá. Ninguém o via e ele não corria o risco de decepcionar alguém. Já havia desistido de tudo. Só estava aguardando o momento de sua morte. Apenas escolheu voltar porque segundo a maldita profecia, era o único a derrotar Tom Riddle. Pela dor e pela desistência de tudo, parecia ter se passado anos, mas no fundo, ele sabia que não havia completado dois meses desde a guerra. 

Harry estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos sombrios, que não percebeu alguém entrando em seu apartamento, por isso ele se assustou ao sentir uma mão firme em seu ombro. Ao olhar para cima, ele se sentiu incrédulo. Era a última pessoa que ele esperava que o procurasse. Parecia uma cópia de seu amigo, mas apenas alguns anos a mais. Ele olhou para aqueles olhos tão claros e se perguntou o que aquele homem fazia ali, no seu apartamento, dentro de seu quarto.

Sem palavra alguma, o homem apenas o segurou dentro de braços firmes tão calorosos. Essa pequena ação foi a baliza para que ele se desmanchasse em lágrimas. Ele precisava de um abraço, mas não sabia o quanto. O único que conseguiu se aproximar para o abraçar sem fazer com que ele tivesse medo, foi Draco. Porque Draco o compreendia; o loiro sempre sabia do que ele precisava e no momento certo. Harry se sentiu exausto e não tentou lutar contra o sono, ele não queria mais luta em nenhum sentido existente. Depois de longas semanas, essa foi a primeira vez que ele teve uma noite de sono tranquila, ele não se sentia mais tão sozinho. 

Ao acordar, o garoto se assustou quando sentiu alguém na mesma cama que ele. Quando seu olhar se encontrou com o de Lucius Malfoy, ele se perdeu na serenidade que havia ali. Ele não queria desviar seus olhos daquela esfera que continha tantos sentimentos, mesmo que ele não soubesse os identificar. Aqueles belos olhos penetravam até a sua alma e naquele curto período de tempo, ele não se importou que o homem pudesse desnudar sua alma por completo com aquele olhar tão penetrante.

— Bom dia, petit. — Disse Lucius quando percebeu que o pequeno garoto das esferas verdes mais brilhantes que ele já havia encontrado não falaria. Ele estava com medo da reação do mais jovem, mas ele julgou corretas todas as suas ações desde que recebera aquela mensagem. 

— Hm... Bom dia? — Harry ainda se perguntava o que aquele homem estava fazendo. Ele veio a mando de alguns amigos? Era para brincar com ele pelo momento tão sensível? Não... O homem também estava quebrado e seus amigos nunca falariam com o Sr. Malfoy. Chegava a ser ridícula a ideia de seus amigos procurando o aristocrata loiro para tirá-lo de dentro do apartamento por falta de opção melhor. 

— Bom, Harry. Eu vou te contar uma história e não sei por onde começar. Mas peço que espere que eu termine antes de você poder dizer qualquer coisa. Eu preciso falar e não sei se poderia continuar caso tiver alguma interrupção. Você deve saber e por isso eu estou aqui. 

Quando Lucius percebeu que o adolescente permaneceria calado e com total atenção ao que ele iria falar, ele respirou fundo, prestes a contar a história de sua vida. Seria doloroso, ele sabia disso, não tinha duvida alguma. Mas ele guardou por tanto tempo...

— Eu vim de uma família puro sangue. Eu não tive uma boa infância. A minha adolescência então, nem se fale. Eu casei, não por amor. Eu tive um filho porque era uma obrigação. Mas não ache que eu vivi na pura infelicidade. Eu aprendi a ter um bom relacionamento com Narcisa. Confesso que a única vez que nos tocamos sexualmente ou dividimos uma mesma cama, foi na noite de núpcias para conceber o herdeiro Malfoy, devo acrescentar que ela tomou uma forte poção de fertilidade para que não precisássemos tentar outra vez. No começo, eu fugia dela, fugia de casa. Eu fui obrigado a viver aquela vida. Uma vida que se eu pudesse, não escolheria. Meu sonho era me casar por amor. Mas eu não podia fugir de meus deveres. Com o tempo, eu passei a enxergar Narcisa como a mulher que estava segurando meu precioso filho, não apenas um herdeiro. Jurei que faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para protegê-los. Depois que Draco nasceu, minha esposa e eu nos tornamos bons amigos. Eu sempre tentei evitar me tornar o homem que meu pai era. Meu pai não era bom. Ele era cruel. Ele foi um dos primeiros a se ajoelhar para o Lorde das Trevas quando ainda estudavam em Hogwarts. Eu tinha medo do meu pai. Ele nem devia receber esse titulo, pois não agiu como um. Abraxas sabia o quanto eu temia Voldemort, e usou esse medo para me prender e me incapacitar de seguir aquilo que eu queria e desejava. Me tornei um comensal na primeira guerra porque temi que meu pai machucasse minha esposa ainda grávida. Respondi ao chamado de Voldemort na segunda vez por medo de ele e seus comensais fiéis virem até minha família e a machucar. Foi nesse momento de grande angústia que descobri que Severus era um espião e pedi para que ele nos ajudasse. Eu tentei tanto proteger minha família do Lorde das Trevas que não percebi que meu filho já estava quebrado por dentro. Foi quando vocês iniciaram uma amizade que eu soube e dei meu total apoio. Eu sabia que vocês fariam bem um para o outro. 

Ali, Lucius parou. Tinha um nó em sua garganta e ele não sabia se conseguiria continuar. Era a parte mais difícil. Ele ocultou as partes mais dolorosas e sombrias da sua história, ele não queria assustar o menino.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Narcisa e eu juramos que ajudaríamos você a vencer essa guerra, mesmo que tenhamos morrido. Pense que seria eu. Quando você vê o corpo dela entre um dos mortos, mas não porque eu amava, mas sim porque eu sei que ela deu tudo para um mundo melhor e ela não conseguiu ver o resultado dos seus comentários. Acreditar que o que mais me fez, foi ver o corpo do meu próprio filho. Para um pai, essa é a pior dor que existe. Você sente que falhou. Não é certo um filho partir primeiro que o pai. Antes do duelo final, quando todos ainda achavam que você estava morto, recebi um patrono de Draco. E eu nunca fiquei tão desesperado em toda a minha vida. Receber uma mensagem do seu filho dizendo que ele não é importador de morrer porque o pneu causou aquele que mais causou motivo de viver, foi no mínimo, perturbador. Eu sabia que era você quem se referia. Passamos por momentos difíceis, mas ele nunca conseguiu esconder seus pais ou quanto ele amava e quanto ele mudou por você. Ele sabia que nunca sentiu o mesmo tipo de amor, por isso sempre esconde e aí rotula como um tipo de amigos com benefícios. 

  


Lucius sentiu que não poderia dizer mais nada. Não nesse momento. Harry precisava absorver todas essas informações. Mas o homem mais velho não queria deixar sozinho, então apenas ficou ali, na mesma cama, acariciando como costas de um adolescente que já viu demais por uma idade menor que ela tinha. Depois de horas em silêncio, Harry deve perguntar. Ele queria respostas.

  


\- Por que você está aqui, afinal?

  


\- Eu não sei ... - Lucius pensou por mais alguns instantes. - Sempre me preocupei com você, assim como minha esposa e filho. Mas cada um tinha uma visão diferente. Draco ou via como o primeiro amor, ou o amor que não chegará a receber. Narcisa o via quase como um segundo filho. Ela divide suas preocupações comigo e eu a conhece bem por saber que ainda está viva, ela ou adotada em nossa família. Mas eu, bem, eu ou via como um homem. Um homem que mesmo por todas as dificuldades que passaram, ainda conseguiu ver um brilho no final. Um homem que sacrifica ou pouco que possui para um mundo melhor para a futura geração.

  


\- Ainda não entendo. - Harry falou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio após uma conversa de Lucius. - O que você ganha aqui? Eu sou apenas mais um peso. Algo inútil. Uma grande aberração e ... - Lucius interrompeu as divagações.

  


  


  


  


\- Nunca diga isso. Você é o bruxo mais poderoso que o conheço. Seu coração transborda de bondade. Você não merece um mundo tão cruel. Eu me preocupo, sinceramente. Mas eu estou aqui principalmente para uma proposta. Quero te ajudar. Vou te apresentar um curandeiro mental. Não, não acho que você louco. Mas você precisa de um. Eu me senti melhor depois de algumas consultas e quero que você sinta mais leve como eu. Durante esse tempo, você vem morar na mansão. Não, não confie em você sozinho nesse apartamento e não tenha vontade de mudar esse espaço minúsculo. 

  


— Eu quero um tempo para pensar e digerir tudo, por favor. Ainda dói, mesmo que já tenha se passado semanas.

  


Lucius concordou mas ainda ficou no apartamento. Eles não conversavam, mas apenas a companhia já ajudava. Depois de alguns dias, Harry aceitou ir para a mansão, mas com a condição de que Lucius nunca escondesse algo dele e sempre fosse sincero. Quando eles se mudara, a adaptação foi meio difícil, para chegar aos seus quartos, ele tinha que passar pelos de Draco, e em alguns dias quando a dor era demais, ele sentia suas pernas travarem no meio do corredor. 

  


Harry seguiu o conselho de Lucius e percebeu que falar com um especialista, ajudou em sua recuperação. Lógico que não ia parar de doer da noite para o dia, mas quanto mais ele ia nas consultas, mais ele entendia seus sentimentos e conseguia dar um passo para longe de toda a angustia que ele sentiu antes e depois da guerra. 

  


Harry e Lucius iam nas consultas e nos dias que eles ficavam em casa ao mesmo tempo, ambos caminhavam pelo jardim florido e cheio de vida. Algumas vezes eles fizeram um piquenique. Outras vezes eles apenas andavam e observavam o grande lago que ficava próximo ao labirinto. 

  


A rotina continuou por quase um ano. Eles agora conversavam e esqueciam do horário. Quando Lucius reassumiu os negócios de sua família, Harry sempre estava presente lendo um livro ou outro. Eles tomavam chá juntos todas as tardes observando os pavões Malfoys. Com o distanciamento de Harry com seus amigos logo após a batalha, o menino não saía da mansão Malfoy. Nenhum Weasley mandou carta, mas Harry soube pelos jornais que Ronald e Hermione haviam se casado. Ele sempre pensou que seria o padrinho de casamento de seus melhores amigos, mas Harry entendeu o porquê de não ter sido chamado. Ele mesmo os distanciou. Eles nunca o entenderam como Draco o entendeu. Lógico que ele valorizava seus amigos, mas era difícil se abrir quando ele sempre ouvia: "Você deve lutar com ele, não outra pessoa"; "Quando essa guerra terminar, você deve encontrar uma menina para se casar e conceber um herdeiro para seu sobrenome"; "Você anda treinando para a batalha final?". Ele só ouvia as pessoas cobrando dele e nunca o apoiando ou o ajudando. 

  


A única pessoa que se preocupou em mandar cartas, foi Luna. Ela era uma ótima pessoa e ele sentia não merecer todo o carinho que ela o dava. Ela nunca ocuparia o espaço de Draco no coração dele, mas ela estava naquele caminho. Ela sabia sempre quando dar espaço e quando não dar. Quando dar conselhos e quando ficar quieta. Uma menina genial, bondosa, gentil, amorosa, amiga... 

  


Lucius permitia as visitas de Luna na mansão. Até chegou a adicionar nas alas. Um dia, numa conversa entre os três, Lucius se retirou para dar ordens para os elfos sobre o jantar e Harry ficou sozinho com a garota. 

  


— Sabe, Harry. Você já passou por tanta coisa que não pode continuar se privando da felicidade. O que importa os títulos antigos? Você merece ser feliz, e se é isso o que seu coração clama, então assume. Não há para onde correr. Tenho certeza que ambos farão bem um ao outro, assim como deve ser. 

  


Harry ficou intrigado pela fala de Luna que nem percebeu o momento em que Lucius retornou. A conversa voltou a fluir mas Harry já nem prestava toda atenção. Os dias se passaram e Harry acabou por esquecer. Ele percebeu que ele e Lucius estavam se aproximando mais e mais e ele não ligou os pontos ainda.

  


Tudo aconteceu lentamente agora. Quando andavam, era de mãos dadas. Quando jantavam, era um ao lado do outro. Quando liam um livro na biblioteca, era dividindo o mesmo sofá. Quando cuidados dos jardins, trocamos olhares sem perceber. Quando Lucius esteve durante uma tarde, Harry ou fez companhia. Quando Harry adormece, Lucius ou carrega até o quarto do mesmo. Quando iam dormir, Lucius ou deixava a porta do quarto e beijava sua testa. Quando ambos estavam no escritório de Lucius, Harry colocou sua cabeça no homem para sentir suas mãos acariciando sua cabeça. E os toques foram apenas pressionados. 

  


  


Nenhum dos dois percebeu o progresso das coisas. Mas estava tudo bem. O sentimento existia, eles só não viram.


	3. Chapter 3

Quase dois anos depois de todo o acontecido, um deles percebido ou o que estava acontecendo. E para não fazer algo que possa prejudicar a convivência deles, resolveram conversar. As consultas com ou imagem eram tão raras e nenhum dos dois comentava sobre Harry ainda mais com Lucius. Ainda nenhum dos seus antigos amigos tentou entrar em contato com ele. Harry não ligou, mas Lucius se preocupou. O garoto afirmou que estava tudo bem e que não se sentia sozinho, afinal, tinha Lucius e Luna. 

\- Você tem certeza? Eu nunca vou te encontrar aqui, acredite. Gosto da sua companhia mas não quero ela forçada.

\- Está tudo bem Lucius. Você e Luna foram os únicos que ficaram ao meu lado independente de tudo. Eu devo tudo a você. Eles eram meus amigos, mas tudo acabou junto com a guerra. Eu não me sinto triste. 

\- Se você diz. Mas se mudar de ideia, não hesite em fazer. Eu gostaria de saber antes.

\- Eu não vou mudar de ideia. Você se tornou minha casa e não pensou em mudar tão logo.

\- Petit ...

\- Espere eu terminar de falar. Lucius, eu gosto de você. De uma maneira que eu possa imaginar. Nunca passou pela minha mente de que dia você se tornaria uma pessoa pelo qual meu coração escolheria amar. E eu estou tão bem com tudo isso que nada mais me importa a não ser nossa felicidade. 

\- Meu amor, eu te amo tanto e pensei que você nunca me veria como um possível amante ...

\- Isso seria impossível. Você é um homem excepcional. Conhecer seu verdadeiro eu, o seu passado e toda a sua trajetória só fez com que eu caísse mais ainda de amores por você. Eu te amo, Lucius Malfoy. E eu lutaria outra guerra apenas para podermos nos amarmos em paz. 

Naquela noite, Lucius levou Harry para os seus quartos. Ele o despiu e o lavou de uma forma tão carinhosa que o coração de Harry apertava por receber tanto amor. Depois de um tempo na banheira apenas relaxando, Harry secou Lucius passando a toalha em cada pedaço daquele corpo que conseguia tocar. Quando ambos foram para a cama, não se incomodaram com roupa. Eles queriam usar aquela noite para conhecer ambos os corpos da pessoa amada. Lucius beijou e chupou cada pedaço do corpo leitoso de Harry. O adolescente foi feito em uma massa de choramingos e gemidos. Quando o mais velho ficou satisfeito, ele permitiu que seu pequeno amante pudesse explorar seu corpo. Sentando nas pernas de Lucius com o mesmo de costas na cama, Harry traçou cada linha imaginária daquele corpo esbeltos. Mesmo quase 30 anos mais velho que Harry, Lucius mantinha um corpo de dar inveja. Chegando no umbigo, Harry respirou próximo àquela região e Lucius não conseguiu segurar o gemido dessa vez.

Aproveitando aquele momento, Harry decidiu levar as coisas mais adiante. Ele não era um expert naquela área, mas isso não o impediu de querer agradar o homem à sua frente. Quando sua boca encontrou o que tanto procurava, Lucius soltou uma respiração pesada e suas mãos foram diretos para a cabeça do jovem, mas ele apenas a acariciou. Hoje, ele deixaria Harry ditar a velocidade de tudo. Ele não estaria no poder até que Harry permitisse. Ele gostava de ver o entusiasmo naqueles olhos verdes brilhantes como a porta para a alma e ele queria que as coisas permanecessem assim. Afinal, para quê tanta pressa? Eles têm todo o tempo do mundo para fazer qualquer coisa.

Quando o adolescente percebeu que Lucius estava no limite, ele parou, sentou em seu colo e envolveu seus braços naquele pescoço que mesmo com cicatrizes, permanecia lindo. Lucius envolveu seus braços na cintura fina com as mãos descansando nos quadris largos e beijou a ponta de seus nariz. Ambos se encararam por um tempo antes de Harry tomar a palavra.

— Eu quero que você me leve. Quero me tornar seu esta noite e não tenho dúvida alguma de que é você quem meu amor esperou por tanto tempo para finalmente florescer para a pessoa certa. 

— Você sabe que uma vez feito, não pode ser desfeito. Certo?

— Lucius, eu nunca poderia me arrepender de escolher você. Homem, coloque em sua cabeça que foste a minha luz quando só havia escuridão e mesmo assim, quando me recuperei, você ainda permaneceu ao meu lado apoiando minhas decisões. Eu seria a pessoa mais contente do mundo se tivesse você como meu marido, magica, mental e espiritualmente. 

— Mon doux amour, que sempre sejamos nós... Harry James Potter, — Lucius começou encarando as íris de seu amor.

— Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, — Harry começou junto ao seu amante, nunca desviando seus olhares e sempre com um sorriso no rosto e amor transbordando nas seguintes palavras.

— Você não pode me possuir, pois eu pertenço a mim mesmo, mas enquanto nós dois quisermos, eu te darei o que tenho para dar. Você não pode me comandar, pois eu sou uma pessoa livre, mas eu te servirei de todas as maneiras que você precisar. E os favos de mel serão mais doces vindo da minha mão. E o que mais? Eu Juro a você que será o seu nome que eu gritarei a noite, e os olhos para os quais eu sorrirei toda manhã. Eu te prometo o primeiro pedaço da minha comida, e o primeiro gole da minha bebida. Eu juro a você a minha vida e a minha morte, igualmente aos seus cuidados. E não direi a nenhum estranho as nossas desavenças. Este é o meu voto de casamento para você. Este é um casamento entre iguais. — Os dois homens finalizaram juntos os votos, eles estavam tão concentrados nos sentimentos que eram tão fortes que chegava a transbordar naquelas lindas esferas que amavam que perderam o show de luzes e pura magia que os rodopiou. 

Nada mais os tiraria daquela bolha de amor que estavam envolvidos. Lucius deitou Harry gentilmente na cama e distribuiu beijos por todo o torso nu à sua frente. Ele usou sua habilidosa boca em todo o corpo do jovem para o distrair do que viria a seguir. Lucius poderia lançar os feitiços apropriados e logo consumar seu vínculo, mas ele queria fazer daquele momento especial para ambos. Seria a primeira vez juntos e eles acabaram de se casar, era mais do que merecido usar essa noite para derramar todo o seu amor um no outro para que ficasse guardado na memória.

Harry já não podia mais aguentar, seu corpo pegava fogo e ele já implorava por mais e mais. Lucius vendo que seu companheiro estava devidamente preparado, não perdeu tempo e entrou naquele corpo maravilhoso que sonhava nos últimos meses. Os recém casados perderam a conta de quantas vezes de amaram naquela noite. Mas uma coisa era certa, tudo foi mágico e no momento perfeito.

O casamento não se tornou público, mas fofocas surgiram sobre o salvador do mundo mágico estar hospedado na mansão Malfoy há quase 3 anos. Eles evitavam os repórteres, e quando decidiam sair, eles sempre viajam para um país onde sabiam que não seriam perturbados. Harry pediu para Lucius cuidar das contas Potter, ele não queria mexer com aquilo mas também não queria levar o nome de sua família à falência, então deixou tudo nas mãos da pessoa que mais confia. Lucius ficou com um pé atrás no começo, mas depois aceitou e fez de prontidão que o dinheiro sempre se multiplicasse, ele tinha jeito para isso, afinal. 

O agora Harry James Potter-Malfoy decidiu ficar apenas na mansão. Ele gostava de cozinhar para Lucius quando os elfos o permitiam nas cozinhas e ele tinha um apego aos jardins, era quase como uma terapia e ele estava bem com isso. Lucius nunca negou as coisas à ele, e era isso o que mais valia, ter liberdade. 

Com o tempo, eles podem enviar algo mais preciso em suas vidas. Eles era feliz juntos. Nunca dormiram brigados, sempre resolviam antes de irem para uma cama. A vida era tão feliz, talvez alguns estresses para Lucius, mexer com finanças, por mais que ele gosta, tão dolorido quanto cabeça. Depois de meses de planejamentos, conversas, visitas e reuniões; Preparando toda a mansão para o próximo passo que o logotipo seria dado, eles se sentiam extasiados. Era hoje! Eles estavam diante de uma grande construção de mãos dadas. Eles se olham e sorriram. Havia lágrimas nos olhos dos dois mas nenhum comentário. Hoje, eles assinaram os últimos papéis da adoção e levaram sua pequena Dayse Potter-Malfoy para casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: O voto que usei na união de Lucius e Harry, foi pego na internet. É um voto tradicional de união celta. Ele pode ser adaptado, mas optei por deixá-lo do jeito que achei.


End file.
